1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain 6-(bicyclic heterocyclic)-2-(lower alkyl)-3-(substituted)quinazolinone compounds which have demonstrated activity as angiotensin II (AII) antagonists and are therefore useful in alleviating angiotensin induced hypertension and for treating congestive heart failure.